<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken Glass by cubbiebunkie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365758">Broken Glass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubbiebunkie/pseuds/cubbiebunkie'>cubbiebunkie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Past Child Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:41:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubbiebunkie/pseuds/cubbiebunkie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica and Logan, after the shotgun blast through his car. A ficlet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logan Echolls &amp; Veronica Mars, Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Broken Glass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/624760">Shattered Glass</a> by Angel Monroe.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a very heavy edit of Angel Monroe's 2006 short, Shattered Glass on FF. My intent is to preserve and celebrate the essence of her piece on the AO3 platform, as it remains just as impactful and contemporary 14 years on.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>____________________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m all right.”</p><p>“Speak for yourself.” Logan’s voice was raspy, uneven. Worried, Veronica ran a hand over his back, only to pull away when her fingers brushed something sharp.</p><p>“Oh my God, Logan,” she gasped, turning him around to find his shirt littered with fine slivers of glass, staining the broken fabric with a watery tinge of crimson that rose bile up her throat. “Come on, let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>A whirlwind later, Logan found himself on her bed. Face on her pillow. His shirt in pieces on the floor. Veronica running triage on his injuries. “This is going to hurt,” she warned softly. “Try not to move, okay?”</p><p>Tender, methodical hands slowly separated glass from flesh with thorough care. Nothing was too deep, but everything bled and stung. She closed her ears to the mumbled expletives he muffled into her pillow, but when his groan was followed by an exaggerated jerk, her hands stilled in alarm. “I’m sorry.” </p><p>“No, I’m okay,” he assured her through clenched teeth, carefully controlled. “Keep going. I’ve had worse.”</p><p>Veronica bit her lip, trapping words of unwanted sympathy. <em> I know. </em> She could see it, trace the history of it in the scars on his back. “Cigarette burns and broken noses.” That’s what Trina had said. <em> And apparently belts too. </em>Dipping the washcloth in warm water again, she ran it gently over the planes of his shoulders, trying her best to ignore the pale pink lines she knew couldn’t have been accidental.</p><p> </p><p>“A broken bottle,” he said out of nowhere, and she could swear he read minds.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“The scar you're tracing,” he replied casually. “It’s from a broken bottle. Freshman year. My first bout of public drunkenness to make it in the papers.”</p><p>Looking down, she pulled her hand away from the spot she’d been absent-mindedly tracing, a jagged line across his left shoulder blade. “So, a bar fight?” she asked, a feeble attempt at compassionate denial.</p><p>He laughed mirthlessly, his cheek still resting on her pillow.</p><p>She was quiet, knowing that to say “I’m sorry” would be inadequate, especially after the fact. Aaron was already in jail. And that was all the retribution she could offer him. Instead, she gingerly plucked another shard of glass from his topographic skin, wiping away the blood.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, you saved my life,” she said finally, bridging the silence. “Back in the car, throwing yourself over me.”</p><p>“It was-”</p><p>“Don’t you dare say nothing. It was brave and selfless and I’m trying to say thank you.”</p><p>Logan’s shoulders bobbed lightly with soft laughter but froze sharply in pain. “I was just going to say, it was instinct.” His voice was thick but she could hear the smirk in it.</p><p>Her lips twitched at that, reluctant to smile while her white washcloth was slowly turning red. She wanted to tell him he was incredible, heroic even. Extraordinary, special, worthy. But Logan was never one for cheap flattery. “Of course,” she said.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments, criticisms, questions, and the like are accepted and appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>